I'd Rather Be In Math
by C-chanYagami
Summary: ::Mishirou:: Izzy walks in on Mimi's voice lesson.


Mimi: HI! C-chan_Yagami does own digimon. ::Izzy whispers in her ear:: Ooh! Not! C-chan_Yagami does NOT own digimon! ::giggle:: oopsie! She doesn't own any of the songs she's used, either. She says thank you for the use of myself and the other characters and any lyrics and she'll put us and them back when she's done. BYE!  
  
(A/N: This is for Selain, one of my very first reviews. Thanks for taking the time to read my work. Here's a Mishirou just for you! PS - PA system)  
  
  
  
  
  
INSERT TITLE HERE  
  
  
  
Mimi wearily dropped a stack of books on the folding chair and smiled weakly at the older woman who walked in.  
"Good afternoon, sensei," Mimi yawned with a tired bow.  
"Good afternoon, Tachikawa-san. You look like you need some waking up."  
Mimi nods.  
"Let's warm up," sensei suggested, gliding onto the piano bench. Mimi took her place at the opposite end of the instrument and stretched.  
A few plinking notes were played, and Mimi raised an eyebrow.  
"Too high?" sensei teased. Mimi smiled as the next notes were a bit lower. She tinkered with the tones and quickly moved up the scale. "Beautiful, Mimi. Let's try your medley, ne?"  
A nod, and a small cough before beginning.  
As Mimi tweaked her voice, Koushirou dashed by the auditorium door, late for his next class. Bleh, history. No point. I'd rather be in math class. Heh, isn't that a bumper sticker? Ugh, I wish I could stay in the computer room. Koushirou continued his one-man race and paused suddenly as the sweet tones drifted out of the room.  
He stepped a bit closer to the open door and peered in to find Mimi with a quite serene look on her face. Koushirou leaned against the door and it creaked. Mimi looked up at him and smiled with a wink. Koushirou blinked and smiled with embarrassment as Mimi continued her song.  
"'Coz I can't help falling in love with you," she drawled with the music. Suddenly, it picked up and Mimi started to snap her fingers sporadically. "Open up your eyes/time to realize/you'll never be denied everlasting-"  
The music stopped suddenly and Mimi froze. As fast as it stopped, the music jolted back to life.  
"Love potion number nine, eight," the scale rose, "seven, six, five, four," up, up, "three, two, one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do/two can be as bad as one/but the loneliest number is the number-"  
Koushirou watched as Mimi felt the music pep up.  
"One, two, three/so easy like do re mi/A, B, C/baby you and me!"  
The music stopped with that ending crash, and Koushirou found himself clapping, letting his books clatter to the floor. He blushed and gathered them as Mimi looked over to him with shock.  
"Koushirou-san!" she gasped. "Oh, I had no idea you were there!"  
Koushirou blinked at her in confusion.  
"Had no idea? You winked at me..." he trailed off, thinking perhaps he had dreamed it up. Mimi looked at him bewilderedly.  
"I-I did? Oh...maybe I did. I slip into some type of trance when I sing," she stuttered as Koushirou started up the aisle.  
"That's amazing," he smiled.  
"Thank you," Mimi nodded.  
"I've got to go find some sheet music," sensei excused herself knowingly. "Izumi-san, do you need a pass?"  
Please excuse the interruption. Izumi Koushirou, please report to the main office at the next bell. Izumi Koushirou, please report to the main office at the next bell. Thank you.  
"Eh, I suppose so," Koushirou muttered. She scribbled the slip out and handed it to him before ducking out.  
Koushirou abashedly returned his attention to Mimi.  
"You have an incredible voice, Mimi-san."  
"Oh, Kou-chan, you don't have to be so formal!" Mimi giggled. "But thank you. Um, aren't you supposed to be in history?"  
Koushirou facefaulted.  
"Yeah. Oh, well," he shrugged a moment later. It was Mimi's turn to facefault.  
"You don't care that you missed a class?"  
Koushirou shook his head.  
"What I heard was even better."  
"Oh, thank you, Kou-chan," Mimi smiled coyly.  
Koushirou quickly leaned forward and kissed Mimi lightly. Mimi laughed and kissed him in return.  
"Come on; we have a double math class!" she giggled.  
"Does life get any better?!" Koushirou whooped. 


End file.
